


September

by BarbaCarisi



Series: Over A Year [9]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Committed Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Over A Year, Semi-Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaCarisi/pseuds/BarbaCarisi
Summary: It wasn’t like Sonny didn’t know or wasn’t expecting the influx of cases but it was still sometimes hard. September always saw an increase in cases. Olivia had told him his first year on the squad that it was simply that way, had been since before Olivia herself joined the squad.(Sonny and Rafael have been over worked and haven’t seen much of each other. They end up having sex in Rafael’s office. That’s basically the entire story.)





	September

**Author's Note:**

> This took longer than I intended but I am almost don’t with a story called “Reconnect”. I just need to put the finish touches on. It should be posted by the end of the month or early next month, it’s just hard to tell since I have school. The usual thanks to my amazing best friends, I love you both so much.

It wasn’t like Sonny didn’t know or wasn’t expecting the influx of cases but it was still sometimes hard. September always saw an increase in cases. Olivia had told him his first year on the squad that it was simply that way, had been since before Olivia herself joined the squad. Most nights, Sonny ended up sleeping at the precinct; he had felt bad at first until Rafael had informed him that he had been sleeping on the couch in his office for the most part, only going home to shower and change. 

Sonny and Rafael had only seen each other at work or in the courthouse instead of their house (apartment). The two times that they had been in the apartment at the same time was when Sonny dragged himself to their apartment after midnight and collapsed in the bed next to Rafael who merely rolled over and laid an arm across Sonny’s chest. The other time was when Rafael had come home early and found Sonny in the shower. He ended up joining Sonny, and giving him a blowjob, before Sonny had had to go back to work. 

“Olivia, I need to speak to Carisi for a moment longer,” Rafael said when she and Sonny were about to head back to the precinct. 

Olivia gave Rafael a knowing look but said nothing about it. “Carisi, meet me back at the precinct,” was all she said before leaving the office and closing the door behind her. 

When the door was closed, Rafael pushed himself off of his desk where had been leaning and went into Sonny’s personal space. “Mi sol, I’ve missed you.”

“You’ve seen me everyday,” Sonny said with an exhausted smile. Rafael gave Sonny a look that clearly told him that he did not appreciate the sass right now (as if he could ever talk about someone using sass). “I’ve missed you too,” Sonny added and leaned his head down to rest it on Rafael’s shoulder. 

They hadn’t been able to have this type of closeness the very end of last month and, God, Sonny had missed it. Sonny was just relaxing into the warm embrace of his boyfriend when he felt Rafael’s lips on his neck and his hand making its way towards his clothed dick. “Tell me to stop and so will. Tell me no and we can just talk and be together until you have to leave. Tell me what you need,” Rafael murmured. 

“You, I need you to fuck me. It’s been so long,” Sonny said. When Rafael finally cupped his dick, Sonny’s legs almost gave out. Because of work, because of sleeping in a relatively public place, and not having any time Sonny hadn’t had an orgasm since the blowjob in the shower. He loved Rafael for making sure that he wasn’t pushing Sonny, that he wasn’t about to hurt Sonny, but Sonny also needed him. 

While taking his time, as if they were in their apartment and had all the time in the world, Rafael slowly helped Sonny out of his clothes but made no move to undress himself. When Sonny was completely naked, clothes in a pile on the floor, Rafael just ran his hands over Sonny’s skin. 

“Bend over my desk, mi sol,” Rafael finally said. Without a word, Sonny complied. Rafael gave a brief thought to the papers currently under Sonny’s torso but quickly moved on. Sonny watched as Rafael moved around his office. The ADA stuck his head out to briefly talk to Carmen. “Hold my calls unless someone is actively dying and no one is allowed into my office under any circumstances,” Rafael said only waiting long enough for a response. 

After that, Rafael locked the door. Sonny was fairly certain that if anyone did interrupt them, Rafael would possible strangle them if Sonny didn’t shoot them first. This wasn’t the first time that they had fooled around in Rafael’s office, though normally they did it at night and not in the middle of the day, so Rafael kept lube and condoms in one of his desk drawers. 

Rafael carefully prepped Sonny while teasing him more than necessary. “Come on Rafi, we don’t have all day,” Sonny groaned after a solid ten minutes of mainly teasing. Rafael leaned down and sucked a bruise (or about a dozen) on Sonny’s back and shoulder blades. With a final prod at Sonny’s prostate, he slowly pulled his fingers out. Sonny whined, even though that had been what he had asked for, until he heard the faint sound of a zipper being pulled down and a condom wrapper being opened. 

Not long after that, Sonny felt the head of Rafael’s dick at his now loose hole. Slowly, carefully, Rafael pushed into Sonny in one smooth motion. Rafael waited until Sonny started to move his hips before he pulled out and then proceeded to push but in. Rafael started slowly, not wanting to hurt Sonny in any way, but they both quickly got caught up in the pleasure. Sonny had to bit down on his arm so that he wasn’t too loud (he had sworn to never make a sound while having sex in the office after Carmen had knocked on the door and asked if they were okay after having heard a particularly loud curse from Sonny). 

“Close,” Sonny gasped into his arm. Unable to talk anymore, Sonny came on the side of the desk. Rafael bit, a little harder than intended, Sonny’s shoulder blade as he came as well. 

Rather quickly, quicker than if they were at home, Rafael pulled out and guided Sonny to his chair and let him collapse into the leather. He took the condom off and tied it before tossing it in the trash can before sipping himself up. Sonny was amazed to see that he still looked mostly put together, giver or take a few new wrinkles in his shirt and pants. Rafael then got tissues and cleaned up Sonny’s cum from his desk before it dried and placed the dirty tissues over the used condom. 

After taking care of everything, Rafael went over to his exhausted boyfriend and ran his fingers through his hair in a soothing manner. Sonny let himself bask in the afterglow and the attention before he forced himself to get up and get redressed. 

“I’ll try to be home tonight, Rafi,” Sonny said after he was redressed and by the door. He was procrastinating, he knew it, but he didn’t want to leave just yet. 

“We can put on a show and get take out. I’ll see you tonight. Be safe out there, an old man worries, mi sol,” Rafael said and gave Sonny one last kiss before Sonny had to go back to work. 

Amanda gave him some crap about being gone for so long (he had been gone an hour) and Olivia, once again, gave him a knowing look but still said nothing. The rest of the day dragged on but he was able to get to the apartment before it was too late. 

True to his word, Rafael was waiting him him with takeout. They ate and Rafael pampered Sonny the rest of the evening. It felt good for both of them to go to bed together and simply have each other’s company before they had to get up for work the next day.


End file.
